


Blue is a little sus

by idontknowanymore6996



Series: Stuff I made while Horny [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Impostor Blue (Among Us), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Skeld (Among Us), Tribadism, Why Did I Write This?, and horny, at all, no beta we die like crewmates, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanymore6996/pseuds/idontknowanymore6996
Summary: Orange has to go to electrical to do her tasks, but that's not the only thing she's doing...
Relationships: Blue/Orange (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Stuff I made while Horny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995925
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Blue is a little sus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am cuz I was horny. Help me. Maybe I'll write another, IDK. Don't take this too seriously, it's just porn really.

It was a regular day on the Skeld, or so she thought. Orange had done all of her tasks except for one: Calibrating the distributor. She slowly began heading towards Electrical. Her plan was to get in and out, no hanging around. Electrical was a dangerous place. Dark, and tucked into a corner of the Skeld, It was a prime location for the impostor to make their move. They had already killed two people, she didn’t want to be next. 

Once she went inside the dark room, the doors shut behind her. Alarm bells started going off in her head but there was nothing she could do. It’s not like she could vent to escape Electrical. She began making her way towards the distributor. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw Blue covered in blood, stuffing Green’s dead body into the vent. 

Orange was shaking and didn’t move. It’s not like she could’ve done anything in the first place. Blue towered over her at a whopping 5’10 and she definitely was strong considering how effortlessly she chucked Green into the vent. 

“Oh, hi there.” said Blue, calm and cool. “It seems you’ve caught me in the act, too bad you can’t get to the button. I’m sure you’re eager to tell the crewmates what ‘awful things’ I’ve done to Green. 

Orange felt strange; almost excited. Orange knew damn well that *Blue* ‘excited’ her. She was exactly her type: tall, attractive, strong, confident and that voice. She snapped herself out of it beginning to question if the crazy journey they had was starting to eat away at her sanity.

“Hey Orange, are you okay. You look a bit strange? You wouldn’t happen to be, enjoying this. Would you? Wait no- that’s not it, it’s something else. Oh, I see. My eyes are up here, you know?” Orange was shocked, was it that obvious? she thought. 

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun, now would it? To be honest, I quite like you as well, Orange. You’re small, cute, and pretty shy too, it’s a huge turn on for me.”

Orange wanted to be disgusted, she should’ve been disgusted. The person who was killing off her fellow crewmates just told her that she was a ‘turn on’. However, she liked it. She was convinced her sanity had been flushed down the drain at this point. 

Blue removed her helmet and began walking towards her. Orange wanted to run, she wanted to say no, but her body had betrayed her. Blue leaned in close, pushed her up against the walls of electrical, and kissed her hard. Orange couldn’t help but let out a small moan signing to Blue to continue. She began inching her hand up Orange’s inner thigh, towards her entrance. “N-no” Orange managed to eek out. “For someone saying no, you seem pretty eager. I mean, Jeez, you’re already wetter than me down there! Haha” 

Orange hated how commanding her voice was, it was as if no matter what she said, she couldn’t refuse. She began teasing her clit. Orange moaned louder as Blue put a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. “Shh” she said. “We wouldn’t want another crewmate walking in on us.” Orange was reminded of the situation she was in: she was currently on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere, about to have sex with the murderer killing off her fellow crewmates on board. Yet, she couldn’t resist.

“Damn, you’re so wet already. I barely even did anything yet. Speaking of, do you want me to continue? I mean, you seemed very distraught about me earlier. It would be a shame if I just left you here like this, but maybe it’s for the best.” “C-continue.” Orange said quietly. “What’s that I couldn’t hear you. “Please Continue.” “Well that’s no way to ask someone something. What do you want me to continue, Orange. If you don’t tell me properly I guess I’ll be off, then. “N-no! Please continue, Blue.” “Welp, I guess I’ll be off then.” “No, Blue, please! I want you to.” “You want me to what?” “I want you to fuck me, please Blue I want you to fuck me, hard!” “Wow, somebody definitely knows what they want.”

Blue began sliding a finger into her entrance. She swirled it around in her vagina, still giving attention to her needy clit. “B- Blue! Ahh! M- more! Please!” “How much more?” “M-more, a lot more, please!”

“You asked for it.” She put one more finger in, then another, then another and started jamming them in and out of Orange. The fast pace threw her off and Blue chuckled. “Ahh! Hmm! F-fast! Too fast! Please slow down!” “Haha, you asked me to do it Orange. I couldn’t go against your request, that would be rude.” “N-no!” 

“Woah there Orange, you seem close. Well, I’m not done yet. You better not cum before I’m finished. You wouldn’t want me to ‘punish’ you, would you? I mean you see what happened to Green over there.” “N-no, please! I’ll hold it.” “Calm down, I’m just messing around. You’re my precious little crewmate, I could never get rid of you.”

“Wow, my fingers are getting absolutely drenched, Orange, you really outdid yourself. Blue slowly began pulling her fingers out when Orange grabbed her hand. She couldn’t speak but the gesture was more than enough. “Woah there, partner. I’m not stopping, just trying something ‘different’. 

She began to tug at the hem of orange’s pants, but they wouldn’t budge. So, she grabbed the knife, still stained with Green’s blood and carefully cut open the pants. “I’m sure you can get new ones, haha.” as they fell to the floor. “Damn, you really were wet, your underwear is soaked. Well that’s fine, we’ll be taking that off as well. Let’s get you cleaned up, how about it?” Blue went down on her knees. She used her hands to support Orange against the wall so she wouldn’t fall over. After all, Orange was quite weak from earlier. 

She started licking orange’s clit, swirling it around with her tongue. “Blue, Ahhh!” Orange moaned loudly. Without a spare hand to shut her up, they just had to hope for the best. She saw that orange couldn’t hold it in much longer and began licking her entrance. Orange moans became louder and more high pitched. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was about to cum until Blue suddenly stopped. “Shhh, Blue said quietly, covering Orange’s mouth once more.

She wondered what was going on and then saw Red, they obviously had a task there as they went straight to the download area. Orange was fine with waiting a few minutes but Blue had a devious grin on her face. She began licking Orange once more. Orange’s eyes went wide as she didn’t know what to do. It took everything in her power not to scream but she did end up letting out a small yelp. 

“Hey, is anyone there?” Said Red. He began walking towards the direction of the noise. This is it! Orange thought. It’s all over now, he’ll see the blood a-and he’ll see me. Like this! No please! Why did this have to happen! “Don’t worry, Orange” Blue whispered in a devious tone. “I’ll take care of it. Go hide behind the lights.” Orange knew what was going to happen but Blue had her under her finger now, she couldn’t go against her. 

As Red walked towards the right end of the ship, Blue prepared to strike, grabbing the knife from earlier. “Blue!” Red was alarmed as soon as he saw the state of her suit. Before he could run, Blue stabbed the knife right into his chest. “Two in the span of one hour. Wow. I think that’s my new record. You can come out now, Orange.” She came out, and saw what Blue had done to him. However she wasn’t scared, angry, or sad, she was excited. If anything, she was more turned on than before, if that was even possible. “Wow, I thought you’d look a little more distressed but you want to fuck me even more now, don’t you. Well that will come in due time, don’t worry.”

Blue put Orange in her previous position and went back down. She didn’t feel the need to start off slow, they were doing it earlier anyways, why slow down the fun, Blue thought. She began licking the inside of oranges pussy hard and the moans were back with full force. “Do you want me to make you cum, Orange.” “Y-yes. Please” “Tell it to me Orange, what do you want?” “I want you to make me cum! Please Blue!” “Good, you’re learning! 

Blue began licking deeper and as hard as she could. Swirling around Orange’s sopping wet pussy. Orange began panting as she got closer and closer until “Blue! I’m cumming. “AHHH”, her voice jumped an octave as her pussy tightened and the creamy white liquid began to pour out of her. Blue didn’t shy away from it. Instead, she licked it up not leaving a drop to spare. Orange saw bright white as she rode out the high. It had to be the most intense orgasm she’s had before.

“Blue.” Her rapid breathing but began to slow “fuck!” “Wow, Orange. You did really well. Damn I’m pretty wet down there myself now. You’re so fucking cute Orange! You know that? And those moans were amazing! I got you off so well, didn’t I. How about you return the favor?” Blue was aware of the fact that Orange was quite weak, but she felt that she couldn’t wait any longer. Orange looked at her with a confused look on her face. “Oh c’mon it’s not rocket science, I want you to get me off! I mean it isn’t fair to keep all the pleasure to yourself now, is it?”

Blue slowly removed her pants and underwear for Orange to see and directed her to her knees. Orange had a scared and almost innocent look on her face. “Oh come on, Orange! Stop playing dumb. I’m getting impatient, you know?” Orange finally began. “There you go, good job!” She didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing. Or sex in general. She had only had sex once, and in no way did this compare to what she was doing now. 

“Uhh, Orange! You feel so good!” Blue’s moans were a lot more low pitched and full bodied. Orange liked the idea that she was being used to pleasure Blue. “UH! Harder. Please! Lick my pussy harder!” Orange did as she commanded. “F-fuck. Orange, please. I want you to make me cum!” Orange began licking even harder. “Hold on” Blue shifted positions and was now lying on the floor along with Orange. “Do you want me to continue?” said Orange quietly. “Yes! Please continue! Oh fuck, Orange! I’m so close!” Blue grabbed Orange’s head and pushed it harder into her pussy. “Uhh fuck yeah! Lick it Orange!” “Aaaah!” Blue moaned loudly as she came. Because Orange’s face was so close to her pussy, the cum went everywhere. Her face was practically covered in it. “Fuuuuck Orange, you look so hot right now.” She pressed her thumb against Orange’s clit and she winced. “Wow, guess you’re still sensitive down there then.”

“Well it’s getting late, I guess we should get going, then.” “N-no!” “Oh, what’s this? Do you want me to stay? Well I guess there is one thing we haven’t done. If only I remembered what that thing was. You think you could help me out here, Orange?” “ I want you to fuck me, Blue.” “Wow, someone’s direct today. Well, maybe but how am I supposed to know if you really want that. Maybe, if you went on your knees and said it a bit louder, you’d appear a bit more genuine. Orange fell to her knees and pleaded “Please fuck me, Blue! I want you to fuck my pussy” “That’s more like it! Now let’s get rid of the rest of this pesky clothing.”

“Wow, Orange, your tits are a lot bigger than I thought they were.” Blue remarked as she motioned for Orange to sit on top of her. “F-fuck Blue, our pussies are touching and they’re rubbing against each other.” “Yeah, good observation, Orange.” Blue said, quite out of breath. Blue reached to suck Orange’s tit and she let out one of her signature high pitched moans. “AAAH FUCK”, damn, her nipples sensitive! Thought Blue. Taking note of this, she sucked it even harder swirling one of her nipples around with her tongue. “N-NO AHH!” screamed Orange. “Uhh, fuck! Your moans are so hot!” 

They rubbed their clits against each other. “Do it harder,'' said Blue. “I’m so fucking close! Uuh fuuu-” she couldn’t finish her words. They could feel the wetness of their pussies mushing together and they grinded even harder than before. “Ahhhh” screamed Blue not realizing she could be that loud. “P-please keep going. I’m so fucking close.” Said Orange. Their hips began to move on their own; Blue was almost there as well. “I want you to c-cum with me.” Said Orange. “Of course” said Blue. At the last second she grabbed Orange’s tits and squeezed them hard. “AAAAH NO TO-TOO MUCH” “Uhh fuck! I’m cumming” screamed Blue. “M-me” Orange could not speak anymore as her Pussy started contracting “AAAAAAAAHHHH” She let out a moan loud enough for anyone on the ship to hear. “Oh my god. I love you, Orange.” They came all over each other. “Fuck Orange, that’s the most intense orgasm I’ve had before.” Orange would’ve responded if she wasn’t too busy shaking.

“Well after that scream, they’ll definitely think something’s up. We better get going!” Blue got dressed and helped Orange put her clothes back on. Thankfully, she did have a spare pair of pants with her. They heard a signal to show someone reported a body. About time Blue thought. Orange looked back on what she did. She found out that Blue was the impostor, who had even killed someone in front of her and she just had sex with her. The worst part was, she loved every minute of it. Orange may have not been sure about herself but she was sure of one thing. There was no way in hell she was reporting Blue. 

They walked, well it was more accurate to say that Blue walked and Orange limped to the cafeteria. “Hey, we heard a scream in there, it sounded like you Orange. We were super worried. Are you okay?” said Cyan. Yeah, perfectly fine. I just got excited about something. Orange wasn’t the best liar in the world but they didn’t question her further. “Okay, so we’ve been over where the body was found and what not. Where were all of you? “I was in navigation with Black downloading some data, '' said Purple. “Yellow, Lime, and I were all doing our scans at MedBay” said Pink. “And what about you, Orange?” “Oh, I was doing Blue in electrical. TASKS I was doing tasks with Blue in electrical.” 

Orange’s cheeks went bright red while Blue just chuckled. ”Well, at least we know she wasn’t killing anyone.” said Purple. There was an awkward silence among the group

End


End file.
